epicbattlefantasyfandomcom-20200214-history
Swift Slash
Swift Slash (also known as Wind Slash in EBF1 and 3'', and as '''Windslash' in EBF2) is a multi-target weapon-elemental skill available for Matt in the first four games, or for NoLegs in the fifth game. It makes the user dash through the enemy wave with their weapon, damaging all foes at the same time. Description It is one of the very few multi-target skills in Matt's or NoLegs' otherwise single-target focused moveset, making it a good (if not the only) option to deal with groups of weaker foes or when one wants to spread damage among enemies. It can also be useful to spread a weapon's status effects. Foe Users Epic Battle Fantasy 3 * Blue Clay Epic Battle Fantasy 4 * Blue Clay * Dark Matt Epic Battle Fantasy 5 * God Epic Battle Fantasy Named Wind Slash, it costs 33 MP to use. Epic Battle Fantasy 2 Renamed Windslash, it's got slightly more expensive as it now costs 40 MP to use. It has 100 accuracy and 40 power. Equipping Swift Brand will boost the power of Wind Slash. One Skill Bonus is available to improve Wind Slash: * Hurricane - Boosts Wind Slash by 40%, +10% resistance to Wind Epic Battle Fantasy 3 Named Wind Slash yet again, it's now less expensive, yet stonger than in previous games. Equipping Swift Brand will boost the power of Wind Slash. |StatusChance = (66.(6)%) |StatusStrength = (100%) |Acc = 100% |Crit = 10% |RdF = 10% |lvl1power = 20 |lvl1MP = 10 |lvl1AP = 60 |lvl2power = 30 |lvl2MP = 15 |lvl2AP = 180 |lvl3power = 40 |lvl3MP = 20 |lvl3AP = 600 |lvl4power = 55 |lvl4MP = 25 |lvl4AP = 1500 |lvl5power = 70 |lvl5MP = 30 |lvl5AP = 4000 |req1 = Quick Slash}} Epic Battle Fantasy 4 Renamed Swift Slash (most likely to avoid assumptions that it is a al skill), it is nearly unchanged from its previous appearance. However, it no longer has decreased status/debuff infliction chance, which works well with certain swords' effects, such as Blood Blade's or the updated version of Dragon Claw's . Silver Blade may counterattack with Swift Slash. |StatusChance = (100%) |StatusStrength = (100%) |Acc = 150% |Crit = 10% |RdF = 10% |lvl1power = 20 |lvl1MP = 10 |lvl1AP = 60 |lvl2power = 30 |lvl2MP = 15 |lvl2AP = 180 |lvl3power = 40 45 |lvl3MP = 20 |lvl3AP = 600 |lvl4power = 55 60 |lvl4MP = 26 |lvl4AP = 2000 |lvl5power = 70 80 |lvl5MP = 32 |lvl5AP = 8000 |req1 = Quick Slash |note = }} Epic Battle Fantasy 5 Slicing Cyclone replaces Matt's Swift Slash as his Area of Effect attack. Swift Slash is now NoLegs's skill; it now has a 1-turn cooldown. |StatusChance = (100%) |StatusStrength = (100%) |Acc = 150% |Crit = 10% |RdF = 10% |lvl1power = 25 |lvl1AP = 40 |lvl2power = 45 |lvl2AP = 400 |lvl3power = 70 |lvl3AP = 1200 |lvl4power = 100 |lvl4AP = 4000 }} Trivia * The Annihilate skill also has the user dash into enemies in a similar fashion. Category:Epic Battle Fantasy Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 2 Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 3 Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 4 Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 5 Category:Skills/Spells Category:Matt Category:NoLegs